Abilities
After Pure Salium affects a person, their body begins harboring some of the material. This gives many different effects. Some suffer from extreme blisters and aches from not being able to handle it, and some handle it just fine. After they get over the initial effects they receive their Abilities. Many scientists have tried to see if they can easily mine Pure Salium by using humans who were exposed to it as lab rats. The results of those experiments were not made public. Abilities can be quite literally anything, from kinesis to bovine mind control. The true range of these powers is unknown. Though this fact remains, there are some techniques that anyone containing PS in their body can perform. These include, but are not limited to... * Pure Salium Regeneration - PS is slowly generated in the user's bloodstream. The more a user trains their PS Control, the more PS they can store and the quicker it can be generated. By default, it slowly regenerates over time, but will regenerate even slower if the user is badly injured. * Summoning * Elemental Manipulation - Though this is a hard ability to learn, anyone possessing PS in their bloodstream can do it with enough practice. Though, those without an ability that directly bends an element can only perform it on a smaller scale. * PS Manipulation - Most likely the hardest ability to master, the user can control their PS directly and utilize it in any way they see fit. The effects of this will vary slightly from user to user, as PS, of course, reacts with every body differently. * Body Enhancement - Through channeling their PS, any user can enhance their body -- their Speed, strength, endurance, for usually a small amount of time. Using PS to enhance the body is more like a last resort, as it is incredibly taxing and will most likely tire the user out after a single use. * Elemental Creation - This feat is impossible unless the user is a master of Elemental Manipulation. As the name insists, this ability can create a certain element out of the user's PS. This can be extremely dangerous, as in earlier stages of the ability the conjured element is very unstable. * Manifestation - Users with a mastery in control over their PS can manifest it physically - in any sort of entity. The power of the entity depends on how much PS is put into them. The entity could also be something as simple as a coating around a user's limb to increase their strength or even defense. How much they can coat and how effective it is depends on the user's skill with PS control. Entities that resemble an actual living organism will retain memories within a nucleus in the center of the entity, formed purely of PS. The nucleus stores information inside of it and the information will be given back to the user. Despite that, whenever the entity dies, disperses, or whatever, the PS does not return to the user. The user must regain their PS by generating it in their blood cells or any other method. When a person receives an ability after going through the effects of the Pure Salium initially being in their body, something snaps in their mind. The control of PS is autonomous. It's almost done as easily as breathing, without even needing another thought to do so. However, any techniques done with this level of control will be incredibly ineffective and borderline useless. Once someone trains the control of their PS, only then can they actually begin doing anything noticeable with it. Some studies even tie together the control of PS with the state of the person's mind and body. Thus, by training your mind and body, you will be training your PS control by extension.